Your Boyfriend Drives THAT?
by Infatuated-Simplicity
Summary: HHr Oneshot! There was not a shot in hell that David Granger was letting his daughter get back on that death trap of a vehicle, and he certainly didn’t want her anywhere near Mr. Harry Potter.


Author's note: I don't know what Hermione's parent's names are so I made them up. Harry and Hermione have been dating since what would have been seventh year and she is now twenty so… that's close to four years. The reason she hadn't told her parents until recently was that she had been busy with the war and then with healer training.

Summary: H/Hr One-shot! There was not a shot in hell that David Granger was letting his daughter get back on that death trap of a vehicle, and he certainly didn't want her anywhere near Mr. Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… other than the plot.

* * *

Hermione was sitting in front of her vanity in her parent's house. She had just finished her training as a healer and had been offered a job at St. Mungo's. Graduation had been a few weeks ago but her new flat wouldn't be ready until August, thus she was stuck in her old room. She was careful not to get any makeup on her red cocktail dress. When she was putting her earrings on her mother knocked on the door and entered.

"Where are you going all dressed up dear?" Julia Granger watched as her daughter applied some perfume to her neck and wrists.

"I'm going out on a date tonight with Harry. I thought I told you the other day… Sorry mum." Hermione said as she made her way into her room and started putting on her silver stilettos.

"Oh yes, I remember now. Harry is the lovely young man we met in Diagon Alley with the black hair. He's a cute one, isn't he?" Hermione grinned at her mother and continued to rummage around her room for random things that she might need.

"Yes, that's him mum. And yes, my boyfriend is quite the looker." Julia Granger watched as her daughter, slightly blushing, looked at herself in the mirror. Then suddenly a thought came to Julia's mind.

"You know I support you in this dear, but I'm afraid your father hasn't quite come to terms with you having a steady boyfriend. He didn't quite believe you when you mentioned it in one of your letters last year. I heard him grumbling earlier and I think he might give you a bit of trouble on your way out." Julia watched her daughter apply her lip-gloss.

"Well, dad will have to get over it. I told him I was going out tonight and I intend to go out tonight. Besides Harry will be here any second." It only took a few seconds for the doorbell to ring and Hermione smiled at Harry's promptness. Julia hugged Hermione and stepped back to make sure everything was perfect.

"You look stunning dear. Now would you mind very much if I met him tonight? I only ever saw him once in your second year and he seemed like such a nice boy." Hermione smiled and nodded her consent.

"He is a very nice man, mum, and I'm sure he'd love to meet you again." Hermione and Julia were interrupted by the front door opening and the sound of Mr. Granger's voice floating up towards them. Knowing full well what was going on downstairs the two women dashed down to make sure Harry hadn't lost any limbs.

Mr. David Granger was waiting in the living room for Hermione's boyfriend to arrive. Apparently the two had been dating for quite a while, since the beginning of what should have been Hermione's seventh year. Due to the war the Grangers hadn't become aware of their daughters relationship. But now that he knew, Mr. Granger was not all that happy. The last boy she had told them about was that Ronald Weasley character. He was a nice enough boy but there was no way he could have provided for his daughter. His biggest fear was that Hermione would marry some poor slob (not that Ronald was a slob) that loved her and she would end up overworking herself to put food on the table for him.

Mr. Granger braced himself as he heard the doorbell ring. He only vaguely remembered Harry Potter from a few stories and pictures. What he did remember was that this boy and his daughter had been best friends since October of her first year. When David opened the front door her was met by a handsome young man with black hair and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. There was also a scar on his forehead and a pair of glasses gently resting on the bridge of his nose. The young man gave him a relaxed smile and offered his hand to Mr. Granger for a handshake.

"Good evening Mr. Granger." As nice as the boy may have seemed, David Granger knew he had ulterior motives. The older man's eyes narrowed.

"And who the bloody hell are you?" Harry's face changed from relaxed to very confused. The two men turned to the stairs as Hermione and Julia practically ran down them.

"Harry, you're right on time. Dad this is my boyfriend, Harry Potter. He's here to pick me up for a date. I told you about this yesterday." Hermione gave Harry an apologetic glance, to which Harry just smiled in response. At Julia's pointed look David looked at his shoes in slight embarrassment knowing that his little stunt would earn him a few nights on the living room couch.

"Oh right… I forgot about it." Hermione looked at her father with raised eyes brows.

"Sure you did. Mum this is Harry." Julia made her way towards the young man she'd heard so much about over the years.

"It's so lovely to see you again Harry. It's been such a long time." Julia Granger went and gave Harry a motherly hug and then stepped back as he addressed her.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mrs. Granger." Hermione smiled at Harry's gentlemanly behavior.

"Please call me Julia. This is my husband David. Don't mind him, he's just being a bit sour this evening." Harry chuckled a bit and retrieved Hermione's sweater from the coat rack in case the restaurant was chilly.

"Mr. Granger, what time should I have her back?" David turned his attention towards the young couple and in all seriousness said,

"Ten would be ideal." Hermione seemed to stiffen up but Julia just laughed it off and went on as if David hadn't said anything.

"You kids stay out as late as you want." She said as she ushered them out the door. David turned to his wife and looked as if he had been slapped in the face.

"Julia!" Harry and Hermione faced the door with big smiles on their faces.

"Thanks mum. We'll see you later." Julia waved at her daughter as she began to close the door.

"Have fun!" Julia finished closing the door and was about to leave when she saw her husband with his ear pressed up against the keyhole.

"Did you see him?" he asked an edge in his voice. Julia found the sight of David trying to listen and watch the conversation through the keyhole at the same time very amusing.

"Yes, he seems like a very nice young man. David this is her choice. She had been dating him since the start of the war in her seventh year. She's almost twenty. You have to let her make her own decisions." David didn't seem to hear a word she said as he kept on eavesdropping.

Harry waited until he was sure the door was closed behind them before he started talking. He took in his girlfriend's attire for the first time, since before he had been a bit preoccupied with Mr. Granger.

"Hermione, have I told you that you look absolutely stunning yet?" Hermione pretended to look thoughtful.

"Why no, Mr. Potter I don't believe you have." Harry leaned over to give her a soft kiss.

"Well, you do. Oh, and I brought you a gift." He said as he reached into his pocket and enlarged the familiar object in his hand.

"You brought me my helmet?" She looked at him with an unimpressed stare. Harry just chuckled at her and then proceeded to grab her hand.

"Yes, but that's not your gift. You don't get that until desert." She faked a pout and watched as he got out his keys and put on his helmet.

"You're so mean, Harry." Harry smiled and kissed her again and motioned for her go put on her helmet. Then, suddenly he turned and got a very proud look on his face.

"And before you ask, yes, I did put the anti-crash charms on it before I left the house." Hermione smiled and squeezed his hand.

"Good man. Now, let's go I'm starved."

Julia Granger laughed as she watched her husband gape at the shinny black motorcycle his daughter was mounting. David was practically steaming at the ears when Harry revved the engine and Hermione scooted right up behind Harry, leaving no room between them. The red dress rode up on her thighs as she took her feat off the ground. A few seconds after Harry pulled away from the curb the black Harley took off into the sky.

"Oh my… David did you see that?" Julia said with a bit of awe in her voice. David, on the other hand, was talking very deep breaths and turning slightly purple in anger.

"She is never going near that thing again." His tone was final. Julia looked at him skeptically.

"Are you talking about Harry or the bike?" David seemed to think for a second before he made up his mind.

"Both!" Julia shook her head and observed as her husband began to pace in front of the couch.

"Well, if you want my opinion Harry is a well mannered, respectable, and handsome young man with a bit of an adventurous side. And Hermione obviously likes him enough to let him face us. You know good and well that she could have easily met him there instead." David waved this off and continued his pacing.

"I don't care. The three of us will have a sit down when she gets home. I will not have my daughter on that death trap of a vehicle." Julia rolled her eyes and went to make a cup of tea.

"Hermione Jane Granger! Why didn't you tell me that your boyfriends drives THAT?" David said as soon as his daughter walked through the front door. She shrugged and casually made her way into the kitchen to join her mother.

"I didn't think it was important. Personally I don't care… as long as he puts the anti-crash charms on it before he picks me up then it doesn't matter." Julia handed Hermione a cup of tea and as expected David voice rose in volume and pitch.

"Of course it matters!" Julia moved to make herself another cup of tea and addressed her husband in a consoling manner.

"David, don't you think you're over reacting a bit? Hermione is an adult and can make her own decisions. Besides, boys that ride motorcycles are attractive… if they are clean cut and under forty." Hermione began to laugh at her mother but at hearing her fathers protests became very stern.

"Dad, I understand that you want to protect me but you embarrassed me tonight. I brought Harry here to meet you and you had no manners what so ever. I expected better behavior from you. Next time he comes over, and he will be over again, you had better behave your self or mark my words I'll pack my bags and move in with him." David look shocked at first but then realized that she was serious and decided to make a bargain.

"…Fine, but I never want to see that roaring contraption anywhere near my house again." Julia and Hermione frowned. Hermione shrugged, put her cup on the counter, and headed for the door. She turned back for a second and looked her father straight in the eye.

"Fine. By the way, he's picking me up on Friday. Oh, and dad… don't spy on me." Julia hid her grin behind her mug and David went into deep thought.

"I wonder what that gift was?"

"David!"

The week had come and gone and Friday had finally fallen upon the Granger household. Hermione was getting ready to see Harry again, not that she hadn't met up with him for lunch just that afternoon and every other afternoon prior, but that wasn't the point. Tonight was a big night. That much was clear to Julia as she entered her daughter's room, only to find Hermione in a long black evening gown. Hermione was pinning her hair up in a French twist when she spotted her mother and smiled.

"Hermione darling, you look wonderful! Where is Harry taking you?" Julia asked as she watched Hermione put on lip-gloss.

"We were both invited to the Ministry's Annual Ball and so, naturally, we decided to go together." Julia nodded her head and mentally noted that she liked Hermione's earrings tonight and might ask to borrow them sometime.

"Can I assume that Harry won't be riding his motorcycle tonight?" Hermione laughed and pulled a necklace from a long black box.

"Harry will not be riding his motorcycle tonight. But he is driving me to the ball. He likes to collect cars. It became one of his hobbies after the war." Julia raised an eyebrow and recalled what she knew about the young Mr. Potter. After a few seconds she remembered that he was quite well off.

"Interesting… then he must have quite a few and they a probably rather expensive." Hermione nodded and clasped her necklace around her neck.

"They are. Harry never had nice things when he was young so it's only fair that he gets them now." Julia silently agreed. Her attention was caught by the teardrop ruby pendant that dangled from her daughter's neck.

"Darling, is that the gift Harry gave you last week?" Hermione looked down at the pendant and smiled. Then she continued to gather her things.

"Un-huh. He likes to buy me things for our big dates when I get all dressed up. Usually it's a book or something simple but lately he has been getting more expensive things. I told him he didn't have to but he said wanted to so I didn't complain." Julia smiled and went to the door when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Good evening Mrs. Granger." Julia opened the door to find Harry Potter dressed in a black suit that looked tailored to fit him. Julia moved forward to hug Harry and saw David approaching out the corner of her eye.

"Call me Julia, Harry. It's so lovely to see you again so soon." Harry shook David's hand and then leaned in very close to the older couple.

"Julia and Mr. Granger, very quickly before Hermione comes down, I wanted to ask you if the three of us could meet for lunch tomorrow. You see I have been dating your daughter for quite some time and I think it's time I asked her to marry me. I just wanted you to get to know me before I asked." David was about to say something but Julia jabbed him in the side.

"That's wonderful Harry. We'd love to come. Just call us with the time and the place." Harry nodded and then turned to the stairs in time to see Hermione come down them.

"Hermione you look like an angel. Shall we?" Hermione smiled and waved at her parents before she linked arms with Harry and headed out the door. Both parents ran straight for the window and looked out.

"He drives _that_?" David asked in astonishment as he looked appreciatively at the black sports car.

"Well, if you had one of those I wouldn't object." Julia said as she watched the car speed off. David poured himself a glass of brandy and settled on the couch.

"If he can afford the brand new Aston Martin Vanquish then I have no objection to him at all." He swirled the amber liquid in his cup and waited for his wife to sit next to him.

"You are so materialistic sometimes, David. What would you say if I told you that Harry collects cars like that?" David was silent to a few moments letting this new information sink in. Then he poured another glass of brandy for Julia and handed it to her. He tapped her glass with his own and raised the glass to the window.

"… Welcome to the family Harry Potter." Julia rolled her eyes as her husband began rambling about his wonderful soon-to-be son in-law.

* * *

End comments: I liked this one and like I promised there is no bashing in this fic... but there is in the next one. But the bashing isn't bad so, whatever. So review if you want. Hope you liked it.


End file.
